


Lifemanship

by NegativNein



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're not one up, you're... one down" (S. Potter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifemanship

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome.

Lex is 13, and there is a picture of Tony Stark on the inside cover of his leather notebook. The picture is cut from a magazine, and Tony is draped over the hood of an Aston Martin, cool as you please, sunglasses and smirk firmly on.  
For every fresh hell that Excelsior springs on him (die, Queen, die!), Lex looks at Tony's pic and tells himself to hold on. This too shall pass, and then he'll be a suave sexy genius with a sports car. Better than Stark, even! 

Lex is 19, and Tony Stark is yesterday's news, a tired playboy who's still chasing Playboy's cover models. Lex has the latest Aston Martin, a new boy-toy and and he's the darling of the gutter press.

Lex is 22, and Tony Stark is back a damned American hero. Lex is brooding about Clark, and betrayal, and the opportuneness of showing up to the next charity ball alone. Surely it would show a great independence of spirit, not loneliness, right?  
In the end, nobody cares about him going stag at Worthington's charity ball: Stark is there, with Bruce fucking Wayne on one arm and the original Silk Spectre on the other. They hog the spotlight like nobody's business.

Lex is 25, and things with Clark are good. They're going to Worthington's umpteenth charity ball together, as it happens. Stark will be there, and even if he cannot tell anybody, Lex will be sure to gloat in the privacy of his own head: surely nothing can top having an alien demigod for a boyfriend.  
Lex is too busy showing Clark off and smirking in Queen's general direction, so he misses Stark's somewhat subdued entrance. Stark is now on the dais, some tall, green eyed model with him, dropping off a very generous donation. He takes the mic and jokes about buying forgiveness and new beginnings... in fact, he and Loki here, alien sorcerer and God of Mischief, are engaged and expecting.


End file.
